No Ordinary Love
by Sappho94
Summary: Semanas após a transformação de Lucy, ela tenta encontrar o perdão ao se despedir da amada


No Ordinary Love

Semanas haviam se passado desde que Lucy perdera o controle sobre si após a transformação. Ela ainda podia sentir a carne de seu pescoço sendo dilacerada pelos caninos afiados e o sangue esvaindo de seu corpo, maculando a acromia da água na banheira.

A verdade é que sabia ter merecido aquilo depois das ultimas atitudes tomadas. Ainda que preferisse a morte –Vinha namorando essa ideia há muito tempo– era um castigo plausível.

Mesmo que aos olhos alheios tivesse a vida perfeita, que fosse invejada por grande parte da sociedade inglesa, a jovem não se sentia satisfeita. Ou melhor, não se sentia feliz e, talvez, seja até demais dizer que ela sentisse algo.

Alguns acreditam que essa preferência pelo diferente era birra por ter sido mimada demais por sua mãe, uma vez que era tudo o que ela tinha, dado que seu pai morrera muito cedo. Outros dizem que é rebeldia ou que Lucy só queria chamar atenção.

O que ninguém sabia é que tudo o que a loira de olhos verdes muito intensos queria era ser feliz, mas o único lugar onde encontrara sua felicidade era o mais proibido, o mais impossível. Estava apaixonada por sua melhor amiga desde o dia em que a conhecera e dali em diante, para sua sorte ou azar, tornaram-se inseparáveis.

Bastante tempo depois Mina envolvera-se com um jornalista, Jonathan Harker. Não é que tivesse ciúmes do rapaz, não tinha. Ele só não prestava para ela. E não era só a questão da discrepância socioeconômica. Jonathan era um idiota aos olhos da loira que, além de não ser nada romântico, era fissurado em um trabalho totalmente desvalorizado e que basicamente seria sustentado pelos ganhos da futura esposa.

Podia ser ciúmes, sim. E muito disso realmente era. Ciúmes. O mais puro e simples ciúmes.

A família Westenra criara Lucy para ser a típica esposa inglesa, com base nos valores tidos ao fim do século 19 e no geral, ela estava pronta para sê-lo e, ainda que tivesse um namorado da alta sociedade, seu amor por Mina ia contra tudo o que aprendera desde pequena. Tentara lutar contra esse desejo desde o início e quando não conseguira, passou a buscar ignorá-lo até que fora insuportável carregar esse fardo.

Sabia, sim, que agira de forma errônea e tomara atitudes que beiravam a infantilidade, mas se dizem que você perde a cabeça quando se apaixona, bem, Lucy podia confirmar isso.

"_When you came my way  
You brightened every day  
With your sweet smile"_

A voz macia ecoava pelo salão cheio, invadindo a mente cheia de confusão que era a da loira e, ainda que não quisesse, não conseguia negar de se perder em lembranças boas demais para terem sido reais.

Ela nunca fora infeliz, essa não era sua razão para desgostar da vida. Era só um vazio inexplicável e imensurável, algo que lhe assustava ainda mais que a infelicidade.

Lucy nunca se encontrara na vida, não conseguia se interessar por seus vínculos sociais ou com as atividades diárias como as pessoas normais faziam, não conseguia lidar consigo mesma. Mal conseguia se entender.

Era como se tivesse nascido no lugar errado, na época errada. Sentira-se assim a vida inteira até o dia em que aquele par de inesquecíveis olhos azuis cruzou-lhe o caminho.

"_Didn't I tell you  
What I believe?  
Did somebody say that  
A love like that won't last?  
Didn't I give you  
All that I've got to give baby?"_

Entornou outra daquelas doses de whisky que em nada fazia diferença ao seu organismo e andou pela sombra da noite, arrastando o vestido vitoriano de tecido caro e escuro pelo chão sujo de Londres até bater na porta de quem desejava. Sabia ser tarde, mas precisava vê-la uma ultima vez, estava saciada e sob controle.

-Vá embora, estou dormindo.

-Mina, por favor. Eu preciso falar com você!

-Vá embora! Eu não tenho mais nada a lhe dizer!

-Por favor, e eu prometo ir embora de sua vida, você nunca mais me verá.

O silencio só era comprometido pelo uivar do vento e farfalhar das folhas de papel que rolavam pelos cantos da rua, eventualmente. A vampira conseguira contar os passos da amada que abriu a porta em um estrondo, chamando-a para que entrasse com o olhar.

-Que seja rápido.

Ela, então, engoliu em seco e suspirou, precisando de coragem para encará-la e assim ficou por alguns segundos, sem ter muita noção do poder de persuasão que tinha pelo olhar.

-Eu só queria...

-O que você quer, Lucy?

Notou a voz amansar, o olhar meio que se submeter ao seu e sua postura se abrir, quase como se fosse deixa-la entrar.

-Você.

Os dedos finos e muito pálidos escorreram por seu pescoço em busca de sua nuca, sem se importar ao se embrenhar em meio aos fios desgrenhados de cabelo escuro quando seus lábios foram em busca aos de sua amada, tomando-a para si como queria.

Mina, por sua vez, segurou em seus ombros e fez menção de afastá-la, mas agarrou-se aos seus braços e puxou-a mais para si, tornando o beijo algo erótico com o roçar esfomeado de línguas.

As mãos e pernas, quadris e bocas dançavam de maneira íntima demais. Já se conheciam há anos, não tiveram vergonha de buscar terreno seguro para que suas mãos aterrissassem, uma no corpo da outra.

Lucy, pegou-a no colo, subindo as escadas com uma ânsia incomum e, assim que chegaram ao quarto, as poucas roupas de dormir da futura médica foram ao chão e ela, por sua vez, não teve dificuldade ao despir os trajes mais suntuosos da loira.

Nuas, ajoelharam na cama, sob a luz do luar, e tornaram-se a se beijar, permitindo o encontro mais livre de seus corpos. Seus seios se colavam e as pernas intercaladas permitiam um roçar suave entre coxas e sexos já bem úmidos, gerando um gingado cada vez mais excitante de ambas.

A morena tomou à dianteira e jogou o corpo esguio da socialite na cama, caindo por beijos por todo ele até que alcançasse o ponto pulsante e o tomasse nos lábios. O corpo sob seus dedos se contorcera e Lucy fincou as garras nos lençóis brancos, liberando gemidos até que a amada fizera com que liberasse não só toda a tensão acumulada durante todos aqueles anos, mas também o resultado do cúmulo de seu prazer: o líquido quente que lhe tomara os lábios como uma onda, inebriando seus sentidos pelo sabor suave e adocicado.

Mina rira, limpando os cantos dos lábios com os dedos conforme se erguia no colchão, apenas para ser tomada pelos braços fortes da loira, que buscou conforto em seus lábios antes de buscar prova-la como ela havia feito há pouco.

A boca, um tanto quanto esfomeada, percorrera o caminho pelo pescoço, sentindo o pulsar da jugular em um ritmo inefável. Demorou-se tempo demais no roçar dos lábios pela pele macia para perceber o momento exato no qual perdeu o controle e cravou as presas na carne, abrindo-lhe um talho a vazar a preciosa vida da mulher que amava para seus lábios, tomando-a sem pensar nas consequências até que já fosse tarde demais.

-Lucy...

A voz fraca escapou em um suspiro, seu último suspiro, e tirou a vampira de seu transe, fazendo-a deitá-la sobre a cama e chacoalhá-la muitas vezes, como se fosse possível acordá-la, deixando os rastros de sangue por todo seu campo de visão. Era possível ver o resquício de seu sangue fluir, ainda que esse agora fosse quase inexistente, pelo rasgo feito no pescoço da morena.

Demorou-se a cair em si, os corpos muito pálidos ainda se encontravam sobre o lençol, agora carmesim. Os lábios tomados do vermelho tremiam enquanto a loira, estarrecida, encarava o que tinha causado pelo impulso animalesco que herdara junto de sua maldição.

"_-Se você insiste em se comportar como um monstro, então eu lhe transformarei em um."_

A voz máscula rondou seus pensamentos por horas, lembrando-se do ato de sua transformação, da dor que sentira naquele momento e o quanto estava doendo naquele momento.

A jovem inerte era agarrada por uma Lucy que, dentre lágrimas e soluços, tocava seu rosto já manchado pelas mãos ensanguentadas e trêmulas como se ainda pudesse reanima-la, desejando trazê-la de volta à vida.

As lágrimas só não faziam seus olhos arderem mais do que os primeiros raios de sol que invadiram o quarto pela janela semiaberta. Minuto a minuto, a mancha rubra se avivava com a claridade que adentrava no cômodo e queimava a pele da vampira, trazendo aquela dor excruciante à tona.

"_Lucy engoliu as lágrimas, chateada, fazendo-se notar pela morena:_

_ -Lucy, o que foi?_

_A loira então desabou sobre o banco de madeira, deixando que algumas de suas lágrimas escorressem por seus olhos. _

_-Eu odeio isso..._

_Mina se preocupou e andou calmamente até que tocasse sua mão._

_ -Lucy, eu não... eu não entendo..._

_ -Porque entenderia? Não é você quem está se preocupando em ajeitar cada detalhe de uma festa extravagante que celebrará o fim da única coisa que já importou pra ela..."_

-A única coisa que já importou pra ela...

Um suspiro gerado pelo choro escapou por sua boca antes que o sol fizesse suas cinzas adornarem o corpo perfeito da mulher que amara sobre o ninho onde, ainda que por alguns instantes, fora amada por ela também.

"_This is no ordinary love  
No ordinary Love…"_


End file.
